xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Berserker Physiology
The ability to become a massive and unbelievably powerful individual with a desire for battle regardless of one's own physical condition. Also Called *Berserk/Berserker Form *Berserk/Berserker Transformation Capabilities The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are in imminent danger. Applications *Anger Empowerment **Rage Form *Combat Empowerment *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat ***Enhanced/Supernatural Unarmed Combat ***Weapon Proficiency **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Enhanced/Supernatural Survivability *Feral Mind **Enhanced Instincts **Fighting Instinct **Killing Instinct **Pain Suppression **Predator Instinct *Injury Immunity *Unpredictability Variations * Animal Imitation Associations *Combat Embodiment *Indomitable Rage *Violence Embodiment *War Embodiment Limitations *The ability may be temporary due to the emotional/power overload, usually self-destructive and/or with a severe backlash at the end. *May not be able to tell friend from foe while in the berserk state, and may risk accidentally hurting or even killing allies, friends or loved ones. *While user is able to ignore the effects of injuries sustained in the berserk state, these injuries may take full effect when they come out of the state, with ugly consequences if too much damage was taken. *While this ability makes the user much more powerful and resilient, it may also make them less intelligent. *May be reversed by Serenity Inducement. Known Users See Also: The Berserker. Gallery Comics/Cartoons Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|Being a result of the Weapon X Program, James Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) possesses an indestructible exoskeleton and bone claws of pure Adamantium, making his entire body a living and a regenerative healing factor that allows to recover even from the brink of death. X-23.jpg|As a clone of Wolverine, Laura Kinney/X-23 (Marvel Comics) she possesses variety of his abilities, most notably her Adamantium claws and regenerative healing factor. Raphael_Berserker.jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) goes into a berserker rage while fighting the Foot Clan. Shredder's_Rage.jpg|In his past life as Takeshi Tatsuo, the Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW) harnessed a berserker rage that enabled him to slaughter an army of five thousand samurai by himself. Anime/Manga Berserk - Guts.jpg|Guts, the Blackswordsman (Berserk) is a rage-driven warrior capable tearing apart even demonic beings and surviving punishment that would kill a lesser human many times over when he goes berserk. Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) reiatsu.gif|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is prime example of a berserker, able to ignore fatal strikes and overcome his opponents through sheer ferocity and blood thirst alone. Hollow Ichigo2.jpg|Fullly Transformed Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) False Super Saiyan.png|Saiyans, such as Son Goku or Vegeta (Dragon Ball series), have a born instinct to fight despite whatever ailments they may receive, showcasing their status as natural born fighters. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|Due to her suppressed frustrations, when Kale (Dragon Ball Super) transforms, she becomes a nigh-unstoppable berserker attacking anyone she can direct her anger against. File:Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Gaara (Naruto) lost control over Shukaku when Yashamaru made him believe that nobody would ever love him, causing a rampage. Naruto Fourtail.jpg|In the Jinchūriki Form Version 2, Naruto (Naruto) is unable to distinguish between friend and foe, attacking in whatever way will enable him to defeat his target. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) goes into a berserk rage whenever he lets the natural energy he passively absorbs cause his body to go out of control. demon_inuyasha_.jpg|If Inuyasha (InuYasha) were to ever drop Tessaiga in battle and his life is in danger his demon blood takes over sending him into a berserk, feral stage. File:Monster_Chopper.jpg|Before mastering and gaining control of it, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) would go berserk as Monster Chopper whenever he ate three Rumble Balls within a six-hours time span. Sleepwalker Hakuba.png|When Cavendish (One Piece) falls asleep, his sadistic alter ego, Hakuba begins rampaging, killing allies and enemies alike. Big Mom Eats Sweet City.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) becomes a dangerous berserker driven by her gluttony for sweets. Kaido smash.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) is ruthless and brutal pirate captain with a bestial hunger for war and chaos. File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gintama) goes completely berserk after being taken over from his fusion with Benizakura. File:Kagura_Berserk.png|Kagura (Gintama) losing control to her Yato instincts, becoming a berserk fighter. File:Kamui_Consumed_by_his_Yato_Instincts.png|Kamui (Gintama) losing control to his Yato instincts, becoming a berserk fighter. The Grazed Warrior.png|Knowing Demolt (Zatch Bell!) wouldn't cooperate because of his savagery, Zofis brainwashed him with his powers. But when Demolt’s bookkeeper, Roberto Vile cast the Girugadomu Barusuruk, he was freed from Zofis’ control and returned to his berserk personality. Forbidden_Spell.jpeg|''Girufadomu Barusuruku'' is a forbidden spell that turns Riou (Zatch Bell!) into a giant monster, in this form Riou had no control of himself and attacks allies and enemies alike. Zeruk.gif|Whenever her partner, Lori casts the spell, Zeruku, Kolulu (Zatch Bell!) gains a fearsome transformation of which she attacks her opponents without mercy. Allenby Berserker.jpg|Allenby Beardsley (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) with the Berserker System activated by her handlers. Issei_goes_berserk_and_enters_Juggernaut_Drive.jpg|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) loses all control and becomes a berserker after activating Juggernaut Drive. Berserker FT.png|Eileen Berselian (Fairy Tail) can enhance her soldiers to be mindless monsters with her "Berserker" spell. File:Utsutsu's_Pupa_Form.png|Utsutsu Hasegawa (Pupa) losing control to his Pupa instincts after learning what his "sister" really is, becoming a berserk monster. Basara Toujou- Demon Form Initial.jpg|Basara Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament); losing control of Brynhildr temporarily awakening his demon lord blood causing him to lose control of himself granting him the strength to overpower a low-tier god, this is trumped by... Basara Toujou-Demon Mode.jpg|...by his full Demon Lord form, which remove the seal on his true mother's blood granting him the power to overwhelm the current Demon Lord. Saturn transforms.gif|Saturn (Marchen Awakens Romance) transformed into an enormous canine-like monster after his Darkness ÄRM, Finsternis was destroyed. In this form, Saturn has absolutely no restraint and mindlessly attacks everything around him. Video Games AsuraSixArms.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) has the astounding trait of being able to immerse himself in battle despite fatal injuries and dominate his opponents through sheer tenacity and wrathful endurance. Augus Asura's Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) of the Seven Deities is a true example of a berserker due his lust for battle, his inhuman drive to fight regardless of damage, and his thrill for combat against powerful opponents. Berserk Rick.jpg|Whenever Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse series) absorbs blood from the Corrupted, he is able to enter a Berserker form that grants him all of the powers of the Terror Mask. Saïx Berserk.png|Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), when he absorbs enough moonlight, is filled with a powerful berserker rage. Berserker_H.png|Berserker (Valkyrie Crusade) Live Television Black Hazard.png|Sento as Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Hazard Others 480px-mpost16497-berserker.jpg|Berserkers in history. berserker.jpeg|Beserker (Teen Wolf) are men who wear the pelts of animals to channel the animals ferocity. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Forms Category:Galleries Category:Physiology